Lost Identity
by sharpiedoodler
Summary: What if it hadn't been Damon who escaped the Augustine Society? There would still be hints around the house as to who he was. What happens when people find them?
1. Chapter 1

1

Stefan smiled as slid onto his plush couch. Elena sat next to him and cuddled up to him. It was perfect, the burning wood in the fireplace was smelling great, the spaghetti he had cooked up came out wonderfully and solitude of being the only person living in the huge, empty boarding house was interrupted by his girlfriend. Yes, Stefan decided, this night was perfect. He saw Elena reach for her plate that she had put on the coffee table.  
"Stefan?" Elena asked, turning towards him, "Who is this?"

He looked to see what she was talking about, only to wince when he saw it. It was the photo. Stefan had nearly forgotten about it. He had put it face down on the table when he came back to the boarding house, meaning to hide it away in one of the desolate guest bedrooms maybe, but he had forgotten. And now, Elena was holding it.

"Why do you want to know?" Stefan asked, taking the photo out of Elena's hands.

He ran his fingers over the dusty glass. The picture was old, decades old, but you could still see the people in the photo. There were two men dressed in army uniforms. One of them was Stefan, decades ago, but the other was someone he hadn't seen since the photo was taken. Stefan analyzed his face, looking over the man he'd dreaded for years. His short dark hair was cropped short, hidden under a thick army hat. He still had a half hidden smirk, a mix of charming and trouble. The camera must of been shaky and the picture quality was barely short of terrible, but the matching names stitched onto both their uniforms were still legible. Elena could just make out the name Salvatore, printed neatly on their shirts.

"He has the same last name as you and this photo is from the 40s. What is he, your great great great grandson?" Elena asked.

Stefan hesitated. "Thats my brother, actually. Damon."

Elena's brow furrowed, "Brother? Since when have you had a brother?"

"Centuries," Stefan replied, stiffly.

"How don't I know about him? I mean, you enlisted together, but I haven't even heard his name before," Elena questioned.

Stefan chuckled darkly, "We both enlisted, but when the time came to actually leave, Damon took off and I never saw him again."

"You haven't kept in touch? I mean, sixty years is a long time. You must of seen each other once or twice," Elena said, confused.

"Can you drop this, Elena? Please," Stefan pleaded. He didn't want to reopen the can of worms that had been his brother.

"Fine, as long as you don't have any other secret siblings," she joked, before becoming completely serious, "You don't right?"

Stefan laughed, "No, but in other news I think I remember Caroline inviting us out for bowling with her and Matt."

"Oh right!" Elena checked her watch, "And we are five minutes late! Caroline's going to kill us."

Elena ran out the door, while Stefan quickly took out the picture from the frame and threw it into the fireplace. He looked one last time at his brother, before the picture melted into the fire. Stefan ran out the door after Elena.

* * *

So, that was chapter one. Hope you enjoyed. This isn't a one shot. It will be updated once a week, every Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Stefan closed the door behind him. He could hear Jeremy stomping all over the house, opening doors and closing them at break neck speeds.

"Just choose a room already, only one's occupied and that's mine!" Stefan shouted up. The stomping and door slamming continued, "They're all tiny!"

"What do you expect? This is a boarding house!" Stefan yelled, "Try the second floor, left wing. I'm pretty sure the good ones are there."

Stefan heard Jeremy run over there. After only a few minutes, the stomping ended.

"Stefan! This room's free right?" Jeremy yelled down the stairs.

"Probably, which one is it?" Stefan asked.

"Uh, second door on the left!"

Stefan sped up the stairs to Jeremy, who was gazing at the plush five star room in front of him. The room had a king sized bed and a huge closet. Old furniture was scattered around the room and the door to an on suite bathroom was open. The only downside was all the dust covering it and the few boxes laying around.

"Dude, are all your room like this?" Jeremy asked, in wonder, as he stepped into the room, sending dust into the air.

"No, definitely not," Stefan answered, before entering the room.

"Ow!" Jeremy yelled, as he fell over one of the boxes. The contents of the box spilled over. "Stefan, look at this stuff, its from the 50s! Who the hell lived here?"

"No one, I think, except for the Salvatore family," Stefan responded, as he checked out the box. There was a leather jacket, a book or two and some weird tourist crap inside.

"Does't matter I guess, I mean it looks like he's long gone," Jeremy stated, before falling onto the bed. He began coughing as dust flew into the air, "Ugh, maybe after a few thousand dustings."

Stefan continued to examine the contents of the box. The leather jacket was generic enough, probably from the 50s and the snow globe with the Eiffel Tower in it hadn't broken yet, even thogu hit was covered in a cobweb. He glanced at the books and wiped the think coating of dusk off them. It was a copy of Frankenstein and Call of the Wild. Nothing that said anything about the mysterious inhabitant. Stefan opened one of the books up and stiffened when he saw the name scrawled in untidy handwriting on the first page. D.S. Stefan dropped the book back into the box as fast as possible. D.S. The room belonged to his older brother. He quickly gathered all the things that had spilled out and threw them back into the box, before shoving it under the bed.

"Sorry Jeremy, this room's not available," Stefan said, while helping him off the bed.

"Stefan," Jeremy whined, "Why not?"

"Find another one!" Stefan ordered, before herding Jeremy out and locking the door. No need to open it again.

* * *

And that's chapter 2 done. I hope you all liked it and continue to read on.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"So, aside from royalty, is there any other Salvatore relatives I need to know about?" Elena asked him. They were lying on the couch, or more like Elena was lying down, using Stefan's legs as a pillow.

"Well aside from a three time removed great great great great niece who lives in Wales, I cant think of anyone else whose alive," Stefan told her.

"Oh!" Elena exclaimed, sitting up, "What about your brother? The one from that photo, remember?"

"My brother? Really Elena?" Stefan asked.

"What? Believe it or not, I want to know about my boyfriend's brother who you haven't heard from since 1944," Elena told him.

"Elena, we didn't part on good terms," Stefan tried to explained, trying to avoid the subject.

"I understand that Stefan, but please tell me why you never talk about him? The 40s were a long time ago and I doubt anyone can hold a grudge that long. There's only one picture of him in the house and I'm pretty sure you threw it out after I found it," Elena told him.

Stefan sighed, "Fine. The short story is that I betrayed him and then he swore his never ending revenge on him, which he isn't here to enact."

"Oh, that explains a lot then, "Elena said sarcastically, "Loads of detail in that story, wasn't there? But as for him not being here, why are you so sure?"

"Is Mystic Falls still standing?" Stefan asked.

"Well yeah, of course," Elena responded.

"And theres been less than twenty five suspicious deaths in a week?"

"No ones died, Stefan," Elena told him, confused.

Stefan nodded self appreciatively, "And thats how I know Damon isn't here. I'm not going to jinx my happiness by wondering why he's not around," Stefan said.

"Don't you miss him? At all?" Elena asked.

Stefan shook his head, "He swore to make my life a misery and was very, very good at it. He made the majority of my life terrible. Lexi was the only one who could help me. Oh, and Enzo, for the forty years, anyways."

"Enzo? Whose Enzo?" Elena asked.

"Story for a different time," Stefan said, "Now, the Miss Mystic Falls contest won't wait for us."

"Right, right. Lets go then," Elena said, as he opened the front door, "And Stefan, thanks for telling me about Damon."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

4

The doorbell let out a loud ding. Nobody rushed to the door. Suddenly, it threw open.

"Wow, I'm feeling super welcomed now," a man said, standing outside the threshold. He had short straight dark hair and a tanned complexion. He tried to step over the door, but was stopped by a barrier.

"Change of ownership huh," he muttered, irritated.

Elena rushed towards the door, "Hello?"

The man looked her up and down, "Oi! Stefan! Is this one of your meals? Thought you were on the veggie train!"

Elena glared at him, "Who are you?" She asked, forcibly.

"No one to bother your pretty little head with," the man said, rudely, "Stefan!" he screamed into the house.

"Stefan isn't here right now actually," Elena told him, "But if you tell me your name, why you're here and I might tell him an arrogant asshole came to visit."

The man sighed, "Stefan!" he yelled, "Your supper is being rude!"

"Who the hell are you?" Elena demanded, "And I'm not his supper. I'm his girlfriend."

The man turned and smiled at her, a complete 180 from the way he'd been before, "Sorry. I'm Enzo. At least, thats what friends call me and any friend of Stefan's is a friend of mine," he held out his hand, waiting for a handshake.

"Elena," she greeted cautiously, as she shook his hand. Suddenly, his grip tightened and she could hear sickening cracks as the bones in her hand broke.

"Now, Elena, let me in the house," he ordered.

She screamed in pain, before kicking Enzo to the other side of the yard.

Enzo skidded on the grass, before he stood up, brushed off his hands on his pants and stalked off, muttering about strong kicks and grass stains.

A few hours later, Stefan returned home.

"Stefan, your friend's a jerk," Elena greeted him.  
"Which one?" he asked.

"Enzo," she responded.

Stefan winced, "You've met Enzo then."

"Aloha Stefan!" A voice shouted from outside.

Stefan sped to to the door, "Enzo!" he shouted. He opened the door, "Hey, long time no see."

"Yeah its been what, 16 years?" Enzo said.

"No idea," Stefan responded.

"Who keeps count after the first ten?" Enzo said, "Nice welcome comity, only got a huge grass stain on my best shirt."

"Maybe if you hadn't broken my hand and called me his supper, I would of let you into the Salvatore Residence," Elena told him.

"Salvatore?" Enzo asked, somewhat alarmed, "Is that, by any chance, your last name?"

"Yes," Stefan straightened up and narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"You wouldn't happen to know a Damon Salvatore, by any chance, would you?" Enzo asked.

Stefan's eyes narrowed, "How do you know my brother?"

Enzo's eyes widened comedically, "Brother?"

"Yes, we're brothers. Now, how do you know Damon?"

"Uh, we've met," Enzo said, slowly walking away from the door, back into the gardens.

"When?" Stefan demanded.

"Long time, late 50s, don't remeber it too well, lots of booze and uh, women," Enzo replied before running off.

"Late 50s," Stefan muttered, "No one else has seen him since '53."

"Um, Stefan? Mind telling me what just happened?" Elena asked.

"No one you need to worry about," Stefan said, before speeding to his room. Elena sighed as he ran up the stairs. What was with his brother? He acted as if even talking about him would bring the devil, "Moody," she decided, before settling back down with her bourbon.

* * *

So, that's chapter 4. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Elena glanced around the room, trying to figure out where she was. Everything was spinning and blurring together. She groaned.

"The Doc always likes fresh meat," A man said. His voice was tired and hoarse and he looked like trash. Elena moved to look at him. She could see him through the bars that separated them. His dark hair was practically a birds nest and his shirt was ripped, almost to shreds, as well as covered in blood. Still, he looked familiar though.

"The Doc? Who? Whats going on?" Elena asked him, peering through the bars.

"Basically," The man said, lying down to be face to face with Elena, "You're screwed. Royally screwed."

"Why? Where am I?" she asked.

"No idea, but Hell's probably the best term," The man told her.

"Hell? What?" Elena asked.

"You'll figure it out soon enough," The man said.

"Who are you?" Elena asked.

"No one you need to worry about," The man told her.

"Can I at least have a name?" Elena asked.

"I'll tell you what, survive the first day and I'll tell you my name." The man told her.

Elena's ears picked up footsteps coming towards them. The man looked over at her, draped on the group, before standing up.

"21051," Wes Maxfield said as he walked down to the cells.

The man straightened up and Maxfield opened up the cell. He didn't even fight the Professor as he was lead up the stairs.

Elena heard screaming only minutes after the man left to go upstairs.

It felt like hours since the man had been up there. Elena had tried to bloke her ears against the sound, sleep or even draw on the stone walls. Eventually, something on the wall of the other cell caught her eye. D.S. -53 was scrawled on it. It wrung a bell, but Elena couldn't place where she thought she had heard that before.

Elena must of fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew was the man was in the cell next to her, wide awake. He was a disgusting sight. His chest was covered in dry blood and his neck had six long slits in them that were healing at snails pace, slowly knitting together.

"Took you long enough," The man told her, wincing as he spoke.

"Who are you?" You said you'd tell me your name. It has been a day, hasn't it?" Elena said. Her voice felt dry already.

"It's hard to tell them time here. Could be a day, could be a few hours. But I'll say it's been a day. I'm Damon," The man, Damon, responded, monotoned. Huh, Elena thought, Damon. The name sounded familiar enough, but her mind was still too drugged up to think properly.

"Those your initials?" she asked pointing at the D.S. -53 on the wall.

"Bingo," Damon told her.

"And the 53 is?" Elena asked.

"1953. The year I arrived in this hell hole," Damon explained.

"That was sixty years ago," Elena said, shocked.

"Really? All ready? I thought we were still in the 90s," Damon said, annoyed.

"It's 2014."

"I like you, you're much more useful than the last guy they brought in here. He was a new vamp, all he did was gasp like a fish and almost kill the Doc," Damon said, cheerfully.

Footsteps echoed down the hall. They were lighter then Dr. Maxwells.

"What is this place?" A young blond guy asked, disgusted, walking into the hallway where they were being held.

"Aaron! Thank god, let me out, please!" Elena pleaded when she caught sight of who was coming,

"Elena? I have no idea what the hell you are. I mean vampire? Is Wes insane? But here you are, flesh and blood," Aaron yelled.

Damon's stomach gurgled at the word blood, before noticing the shotgun in Aaron's hands. He stood up.

Aaron pointed the gun towards him, "I'll shoot!" he warned, accidentally dropping a bullet on the ground.

"Slick fingers you got there," Damon mocked.

"I just want to know who killed my parents. There, there can't be that many of you out there right! One of you murdered my parents!" Aaron yelled.

He pointed his gun at Elena.

"Enzo," Damon whispered to himself, just loud enough for Elena to hear.

"It was me, Aaron. I murdered your parents," Damon said. Aaron turned his gun towards Damon. Damon stepped forwards. And just like that, BOOM! The gun went off and there was a hole in Damon's stomach. He looked down, features frozen in the perfect picture of horror, before he collapsed, face down onto the floor.

Aaron stared at the corpse, horror flashing through his eyes. Elena screamed and Aaron took a step back ,staring at the hole in his chest, before dashing out of the hallway.

"Damon?" Elena asked, "Damon!"

His eyes opened, "Relax, Elena. I'm a vampire. A little bullet can't hurt me," Damon responded, groaning while he sat up, "Although I have to admit, they've gotten quicker than they were in the 40s." Damon looked down at his stomach, which was still bleeding. He took a deep breath, before thrusting his hand inside. Elena squealed in shock when she saw what he was doing.

"Relax already," Damon pulled the bullet out, "This is my ticket out."

Once he had healed, Damon wedged the bullet in the lock, with the intention to blow it up. Elena was standing in the far corner of the cell, just to be safe, while Damon bashed it with a rock. For the first few minutes, there was nothing, until something exploded. The door flew open and Damon stepped outside, smiling widely.

"Damon! Help me!" Elena yelled.

Damon glanced towards her lock, "I must be going crazy," he muttered, before grabbing the lone bullet Aaron had dropped on the ground and doing the same thing to her. They sprinted towards the exit, Damon was so weak he could barely keep up. They were at the door when Damon suddenly stopped. Elena shot out, smiling as the sun hit her face.

"Damon! Come on, lets go!" she shouted.

"Sunlight, it will kill me!" Damon yelled at her.

Elena grabbed his hand so hard he couldn't pull away, "Sunburn or another sixty years in a cell?" she asked, before dragging him outside.

Damon didn't even scream as they stepped outdoors. The only sign of distress was when he sped up slightly when his skin caught on fire. They made it to a small forest, where there was thankfully, shade.

"We need to go, this is one of the first places they'll look," Damon explained after a minute of rest.

"I know a place. It's a bit far though," Elena offered.

"How far?"

"200 kilometres or so," Elena said.

Damon scowled, but looked at her with determination, "I can make it."

"Wait, you said your name was Damon, didn't you? You don't know a Ste-"

"Let's talk later, when we're not being hunted," Damon said, speeding off.

The trek took them 2 hours, mainly because Damon would need to stop often, but by the time they made it to the Salvatore Boarding House, the sun had gone down.

"No," Damon said, when he caught sight of the house.

"What? Look, were almost there Damon, not very long," Elena said, dragging Damon behind her.

"No, I, I am not going in there," Damon said, pulling his arm back.

Elena let out an exasperated sigh, "Caroline! Stefan! Help!"

"Stefan?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, Stefan Salvatore, he lives here," Elena said, distractedly.

Damon pulled away from her, desperation leaking through his voice, "I need to leave."

"Elena?" someone yelled.

"Over here!" she shouted.

Damon bolted, sprinting around the forest until something tackled him. He reacted on instinct, flipping his assailant over and had one hand against his neck. His victim began making panicked noises, while trying to remove Damon's hand from his neck. Damon looked at his assailant and froze, before he was suddenly thrown off and pinned against a tree by a pretty blond girl. Not his type though, Damon decided, too cheerleader.

"Who are you?" The blond demanded, glaring at him with one hand holding onto a tree branch aimed at his heart.

Elena rushed over to free Damon once she knew the attacker was okay, "Caroline, it's fine. This is Damon. He freed me."

"Damon?" the attacker asked as he stood up, "That's not possible. Damon's been missing since the 50s."

Damon spat out blood onto the grass and gave a red smile, "Missing? Dear brother. Thats just another word for giving up on finding me."

Stefan stared at his brother. He was a complete mess, nothing like the cool and aloof Damon he knew before.

"The funniest thing happens when you get kidnapped and tortured you know, Stefan. You have hope. I know, I sound like a cheesy movie, but its true. I honestly thought my own brother would realize I was gone and rescue me. I thought that after that happened, maybe we'd be happy for a week, maybe a month, maybe I'd give up this whole eternity of misery. But then you didn't," Damon explained, patronizingly.

"I'm sorry! We hadn't exactly parted on good terms you and I," Stefan implored.

"Excuses. You were happy my ass was gone, because it meant that you had everything you wanted and I could of ruined that for you."

"I thought you were dead!" Stefan screamed. The two girls looked at each other, before silently leaving the scene.

Damon chuckled darkly, "I wished I was, every minute of every day for sixty years! While you were partying it up, living life to the fullest. Oh, sorry, unlife," He mocked.

Stefan's eyes got colder, "Maybe I was happy that you were finally gone. Yeah, isn't that weird. The brother who promised he would make the rest of my existence a misery was gone and I was happy about it. How very strange indeed."

Damon glared at him, before he brushed off his clothing and made his way to the boarding house.

"What are you doing?" Stefan demanded.

"My house too Stefan!" He responded, before hitting the barrier in the doorway.

"Not your house anymore," Stefan told him, "Belongs to Elena now."

"Of course," Damon muttered, irritated, "Elena! Let me in!"

Elena appeared inside the house, "Sure. Come—"

"Maybe not," Stefan interrupted her.

Elena frowned at him, "Come on, Stefan. He saved me too. I owe him."

Stefan shook his head and walked inside, bring Elena with him to the living room, "Look, if Damon steps one foot inside this house, he'll be making my life a misery, all over again."

Elena scoffed, "Stop being a dick. He's your brother and was tortured for sixty years. And this is his house too."

Stefan shook his head, "You don't know how merciless and cold he can be. Damon's charming, but he's more of a monster than I am. No soul, no conscience, Just let me grab his stuff from his room and he'll go away."

"Ouch," Damon said, sarcastically, "I can hear everything your saying. Vampire hearing, remember?"

Stefan glared at the wall, "I'll grab his stuff, just stay inside, alright."

"I am a vampire, you know. I can take care of myself. Besides, Damon's weak right now. I doubt he could take a squirrel," She told him.

Stefan sighed, "Fine. I'll find his room."

Stefan sped up the stairs, ignoring Damon's yell of, "Stay out of my room, Stefan!" And grabbed the box he had shoved under the bed. The cover of Call of the Wild was open, the D.S written in messy handwriting displayed. Stefan closed to up quickly, before he heard a small scream and a cold laugh.

"Elena!" Stefan yelled, dropping the box. The cover flipped open again. Stefan ran down the stairs, only to find Elena's body limp over the front porch.

"No! No!" He yelled, "Elena!" He shook her, not caring that her skin was already greying.

Stefan heard some tisking at him from inside the house. He turned around, only to find his brother leaning against the wall in the hallway, a glass of blood in his hand. He took a sip, "You should of let me in, Stefan. I kind of miss the old place."

"How? Why!" Stefan screamed at him.

Damon shrugged, "She owed me, didn't she? What can I say, I have sixty years of eternal misery to catch up." He walked inside, a swagger in his steps, before collapsing on his bed and falling asleep, leaving Stefan to mourn the life of Elena. Served him right, Damon decided, though it was a shame he had to kill Elena. She seemed nice enough.

* * *

So, this is the end. I realize that it's probably not what most people expected, but it didn't seem to me that Damon would just let it slide and not be completely pissed off about Stefan not even trying to look for him. I didn't see any way this story could end happily, so this is my ending. Like it or not, this is it.

I'd like to thank everyone who read this and finished it, it means a lot that people read what I write. If you have any criticism, commentary or even want to say hi, don't hesitate to review or PM me. I hope everyone enjoyed this. For me, it's been great and I hope you can say the same for yourselves.

Bye.


End file.
